


Пора подумать о себе

by JateFate



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JateFate/pseuds/JateFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Права была Джоанна. Чтобы вернуться и стать самим собой, мне было необходимо вспомнить Китнисс, впустить её обратно и снова сделать смыслом своего существования. Ведь мне больше не о ком заботиться, а думать о себе по многочисленным советам - тошно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пора подумать о себе

У Делли всё очень плохо с математикой. Хуже и быть не может. Я наблюдаю за тем, как она кусает кончик карандаша и не отводит потерянного взгляда от записанного в тетради уравнения. Ей ни за что не решить его самостоятельно. А я могу ей помочь. Ведь Делли такая добрая, и умная, и честная – просто восхитительная во всём, что не касается математики.  
  
Мне, не в пример моей соседке по парте, уравнения, задачи и тождества даются очень легко. Но сейчас в моей тетради тоже пусто, потому что учительница пересадила Китнисс с задних парт поближе к себе, и теперь эта смуглая девочка с насупившимся лицом сидит всего в метре от меня.  
  
Китнисс тоже легко даётся математика – она всегда решает контрольные одной из первых, но учительнице кажется, будто бы она списывает. Эвердин злится, но молчит. Посадите её хоть на потолок – Китнисс получит свою пятёрку.  
  
А я не могу сосредоточиться. Карандаш дрожит в руке, грифель выводит какие-то каракули вместо цифр. Китнисс меня не замечает, а я не замечаю ничего кроме Китнисс. Такое уж у меня наказание.  
  
 _Пора подумать о себе, Пит._  
  
Если я сейчас же не возьмусь за контрольную, то попросту не успею её решить и не получу хорошую отметку. Мать разозлится, и запрёт меня в пекарне на целую неделю. Или отвесит оплеуху – это как повезёт.  
  
А рядом стонет от бессилия милая Делли. Она роняет голову на руки, сдаваясь. Ей не победить проклятые уравнения.  
  
 _Пора подумать о себе._  
  
Китнисс косится в нашу сторону, но мне уже некогда за ней наблюдать – надо помочь Делли. Изредка посматривая на учительницу, я быстро-быстро пишу решения для девочки. Она сжимает мою свободную руку и неустанно шепчет слова благодарности, а мне так легко и хорошо на сердце, что хочется смеяться.  
  
 _Я ещё успею подумать о себе._  
  
  
  
Хеймитч трезв и зол. Но когда он смотрит на меня, то в его колючем и насмешливом взгляде я вижу жалость. Хеймитч всё знает обо мне… и о ней. Знает, что за мысли бродят в моей голове. Знает, каков мой план. И оттого бесится ещё больше.  
  
\- Пора подумать о себе, парень! – рычит он и исчезает из поля зрения, громко хлопнув дверью.  
  
Я бы и рад, но не могу. Перед глазами заплаканное лицо дрожащей Примроуз, а потом картинка меняется, и я, не успев опомниться, вижу Китнисс на сцене. Она такая великолепная – гордая и смелая, смотрит с вызовом, отправляясь на верную смерть. А через несколько минут я рядом, жму ей руку и решение складывается само собой -  _пора совершить что-то действительно стоящее, Пит._  
  
  
  
Десять. Девять. Восемь.  
  
Китнисс напротив меня, её взгляд направлен в сторону Рога Изобилия. Пора подумать о том, куда брошусь бежать я, но вместо этого я отвлекаюсь и отслеживаю направление её решительного взгляда. Китнисс смотрит на лук.  
  
Семь. Шесть. Пять…  
  
 _Пора подумать о себе._  Набрать побольше воздуха в лёгкие и приготовиться бежать в сторону леса. Но я не могу отвлечься от Китнисс. Я и не надеюсь победить. Мы с Хеймитчем обо всём договорились: моя задача - сделать всё, чтобы эта девочка вернулась домой.  
  
Она смотрит на меня, а я – на неё. Стараюсь вложить в свой взгляд как можно больше предостережения, она должна понять – у меня есть план, он не идеален и во многом зависит от удачи и целого ряда обстоятельств. Мне нужно, чтобы Китнисс неукоснительно следовала советам нашего ментора, но вместо этого она нацелилась в самое пекло за своим чёртовым луком!  
  
Я качаю головой, и она отворачивается.  
  
Три. Два. Один.  
  
 _А теперь пора подумать о себе._  
  
  
  
Перетаскиваю картины в свой новый дом в Деревне Победителей. На которую не взгляни – везде на меня смотрят серые глаза-льдинки Китнисс. Гоню прочь мысли о ней – надоело. Я устал и я разбит.  
  
Солнце слепит глаза. Неподалёку Примроуз возится с младшей сестрой Хоторна. Они меня не замечают – обе светятся от счастья. Ни Китнисс, ни Гейла поблизости не видно - наверняка проводят время в лесу.  
  
 _А тебе пора подумать о себе, дружище._  
  
Я так хотел остаться собой и, вроде бы, немногое изменилось. Я Пит Мелларк, сын своего отца, способен поддержать любой разговор, и, кажется, у меня неплохо получается рисовать. Я, как и прежде, люблю девчонку из Шлака и она ответила мне взаимностью. Правда, её любовь оказалась обманом во спасение, и теперь эта девчонка не находит в себе силы даже взглянуть на меня.  
  
Что же, я спас Китнисс, Китнисс спасла меня, и теперь самое время, чтобы подумать о себе.  
  
  
  
 _Нет смысла думать о себе._  
  
Хеймитч меня избегает. Мы оба знаем, что во второй раз мы с Китнисс не выберемся. Только она одна, если я постараюсь. А я уж постараюсь. И Хеймитч мне обещал.  
  
Все прощаются со мной: семья, Примроуз, Делли, Хеймитч, Эффи, Порция, Цинна, Цезарь – все, кроме Китнисс. У неё свой план, зеркально отражающий мой. Она держится рядом, ближе, чем всегда. Позволяет обнимать себя, как раньше. Задаёт много вопросов о моей жизни до игр. Держит за руку, целует и иногда смеётся.  
  
Мне хорошо. Год спустя мои планы относительно Голодных игр не изменились, но теперь Китнисс всё знает и верит мне. Как не крути, приятнее прощаться с жизнью, когда человек, ради которого ты это делаешь, не относится к тебе как к сопернику.  
  
Несколько дней спустя, уже на арене, перед тем, как заснуть рядом с Китнисс, я думаю о том, что успел сделать за свою недолгую жизнь. И, похоже, гордиться мне особо нечем.   
  
  
 _Хочу думать о себе._  Изо всех сил пытаюсь вспомнить, осознать и обдумать, но все мысли крутятся вокруг неё.   
  
Когда-то в детстве я влюбился в худенькую девочку из класса. В нашу первую встречу она взобралась на стульчик и запела расчудесным голосом какую-то незнакомую песню. Я любил эту девочку очень долго, а потом она изменилась до неузнаваемости. Стала символом кровавого восстания. Предала родной дистрикт. Бросила людей умирать.  
  
Пекарня сгорела в огне, моя семья погибла. Я сам прошёл все круги ада. А та самая девчонка своим чудесным голосом призывала людей продолжать убивать друг друга. Ради неё.  
  
Спустя неделю она заявляется ко мне в палату. Счастливая. Взволнованная. Сердце ликующе громыхает в груди.  _Не время думать о себе._  
  
Злое удовлетворение наполняет меня изнутри, когда пальцы сжимаются на её белой шее. В глазах Китнисс мелькают удивление и страх, а её ногти впиваются мне в руки.  
  
Но возмездие вновь обошло девчонку стороной. Она сбежала, а я теперь прикован к кровати.  
  
\- Подумай о себе, сынок, - с жалостью произносит Хеймитч.  
  
  
  
На протяжении многих недель я только этим и занимаюсь.  _Думаю о себе._  Вспоминаю свои увлечения и привычки. Спрашиваю о том, что никак не могу вспомнить или о том, что вызывает сомнения.  
  
Китнисс держится от меня подальше, и, возможно, именно поэтому моя реабилитация проходит быстрее, чем ожидалось. Только окружающие продолжают смотреть с жалостью. А я – всё равно не я.  
  
«Это потому что ты всегда крутился вокруг неё, - Джоанна, как всегда, откровеннее всех. - Нет у тебя ничего больше. Не вспомнишь Китнисс, не станешь собой».  
  
Такой уж у меня приговор.  
  
Проходит много времени, прежде чем она может взять меня за руку и начать рассказывать. Китнисс неважно умеет вести беседы, но она старается изо всех сил. Вспоминает каждую мелочь. Дополняет составленные мной образы, делая их всё реальнее. Плачет.  
  
Я смотрю на неё широко распахнутыми глазами и лишь крепче сжимаю её холодные пальцы. Китнисс всё говорит и говорит, а я стараюсь ухватиться за ускользающую мысль, за давно забытое ощущение.  
  
Она замолкает. Притягивает мою ладонь к себе и робко касается губами костяшек пальцев. Китнисс ждёт. Ждёт моего приговора.   
  
И я поймал эту проворно убегающую от меня истину. Я никогда в жизни не думал о себе, сколько ни пытался. Поддавался лучшему другу на соревнованиях по борьбе, чтобы порадовать его. Покрывал брата перед матерью, когда он сбегал со смены с очередной подружкой. Не успевал сдавать свои контрольные, потому что решал их за Делли. Неделю не выходил на улицу в наказание за то, что испортил две булки хорошего хлеба для голодной девочки из Шлака. Чуть не умер от заражения крови на арене, спасая эту девочку от профи. И так до того самого момента, пока Капитолий всё же не подчинил меня своей воле.  
  
Права была Джоанна. Чтобы вернуться и стать самим собой, мне было необходимо вспомнить Китнисс, впустить её обратно и снова сделать смыслом своего существования. Ведь мне больше не о ком заботиться,  _а думать о себе по многочисленным советам - тошно и совершенно невозможно._  
  
Я столкнулся с обеспокоенным взглядом моей девочки, и Китнисс всё поняла:  
  
\- Надежда. Ты же чувствуешь? Правда или ложь?  
  
\- Правда.


End file.
